Paris Anyone?
by DuffJessica
Summary: Morning after fic. Femslash. Dawn Lana pairing. Dawn and Lana meet in the city of love and the rest of the Smallville universe will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has been tweaked to update the story to current events in Smallville. I promise to maintain the story from now on. My muse was very cross that it took this long to figure out where I was going with this. The story belonged to my flatmate at first. Every chapter minus chapter 6 were written by her first and then retooled by me in the last twenty-four hours to fit with my sixth chapter. From here on this is mine and I pray that you all love it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Smallville or DC comics.

Paris Anyone?

The sound of an alarm clock pierced the morning silence. Dawn Summers woke with a start. What had happened the night before? Everything felt like a blur. She tried burying herself in her pillow but realized that the pillow under her head wasn't hers. Sitting up in bed she stared around at the room. How had she gotten here? She wasn't hung over so she could check off drunken one night stand as an option. Where had she been? Paris that's right, she had been sent to France to find a slayer. She remembered finding the girl and putting her on a train to the London branch of the Council. What had happened after that? Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a sweet voice coming from the next room.

'Hey honey you're not going to sleep the whole morning away are you?' A petit brunette with a million watt smile walked into the room. Dawn was lost why was the girl calling her honey and why was she just wearing an oversized oxford shirt and underwear. 'Come on sleepy head we were going to go see the Louvre today remember.' The brunette kissed Dawn on the head and walked out of the room. 'Breakfast is almost ready.'

What in the name of the goddess was going on? Dawn stumbled out of bed and grabbed up her cloths form the floor. What on earth did I do to wind up in some gorgeous woman's bed? Dawn wondered as she got dressed. She was in the process of buttoning up her shirt when she found the golden ring on her left hand. 'Oh crap' she exclaimed. The young woman darted from the room and nearly rammed into her apparent bed mate. 'What did we do last night?'

Lana's body went numb. She vaguely registered the plate she had been holding shatter on the floor. This couldn't be happening to her. Not after all the crap she had to put up with back in Smallville. Certainly the fates were not that cruel. 'Don't you remember?' She questioned desperately hoping that this was some sort of sick joke.

The brunette opposite her didn't act like this was a joke and simply shook her head no. 'This can't be happening to me.' Lana screamed as she paced back and forth across the room. 'Everything was perfect' she mumbled. Dawn had seemed like such a wonderful girl that Lana almost completely forgot idiot Clark Kent and his stupid trust issues. Lana could have understood if this had been some sort of drunken mistake but they had been dating for nearly two months now. Ever since that day they ran into each other at the train station.

The day had been picturesque and Lana was loving life. She loved Paris and while it still held painful memories of Jason she felt at home here. The train had just arrived from London and she had stumbled over a pretty brunette. The girl had been carrying a cup of coffee which was all over her shirt. Lana couldn't apologize enough and insisted that she take her to a cafe and buy her another cup. They sat for hours talking and enjoying each other's company. Dawn it turned out had just gotten out of a bad relationship at Berkeley and was staying in Paris for a while on leave from her internship. Lana confided her reasons for leaving the heartland behind and the two became very close. They both loved history and art and while Lana wasn't as knowledgeable in the scientific stuff as Dawn she found that she loved listening to the woman speak no matter what the topic. They quickly learned that they were attracted to each other over dinner when Dawn had made a comment about how pretty Lana's eyes were. The next few months went by like a flash as they scoured the city and Dawn taught her everything she knew about Paris and its history. Lana had never felt so strong for another person in her life and agreed that she wanted to stay with Dawn for the rest of her life. Sure the romance was a whirlwind but the wedding band on her finger just felt right. Now her world was crashing down around her.

Dawn felt like dirt. The girl in front of her was clearly hurt and confused. Dawn wished she could remember her but all she had was a blank. Could someone have put a spell on her? It was certainly possible, but what was altered her memory or her sudden change in orientation. Sure she had thought about being with a woman before it was hard not to when one of the most important people in your life is a lesbian. On top of that it wasn't like she had much luck with men. Her first kiss had been with a vampire and then she had dated that thrice-wise back at Berkeley. Even then Kenny was not that masculine. 'Kenny!' Dawn nearly screamed. 'He must have done this that butt wipe of a Wicca.'

Lana paused in her self-destructive pacing to look over at her wife. 'You mean that guy you dumped back at Berkeley.' Lana wasn't sure what his religious beliefs had to do with their predicament but was glad to be moving on form the denial phase. 'What could he have done?'

Dawn paused and looked at the sweet brunette. She doesn't know about my real job, Dawn realized trying to find a way to break it to her. 'I didn't tell you about being Wicca did I.' Dawn continued after receiving a curt nod. 'Ok well where to start.' Spotting the dishes and food on the floor Dawn settled for a more practical demonstration. Holding a hand out she muttered a low incantation and the plate and greasy sausage instantly flew up from the floor and settled in her hand. Dawn sat the plate down on the table and braced herself for the yelling and the big D word.

The response she received was not what she expected. 'That's so cool.' Lana said with a smile. 'You didn't tell me you had powers. I mean I understand that you might have been afraid of me freaking out but trust me I rein form Smallville the freak capital of the world. I pretty much got over the fear factor when my cousin got possessed by this girl form our high school and tried to seduce me.' Lana seemed so at ease that Dawn nearly fainted. She was used to people trying to rationalize away any strange events they witnessed. It must have been destiny that they met. That is if Dawn believed in destiny. As it was Dawn started to see why she could be attracted to her. 'Oh my god does that mean that your ex has powers too is that how he took your memory?'

'Don't worry Kenny is a low level magic user. He would have needed to borrow the power from somewhere and if he did he is most likely dead right now.' Dawn hoped this would alleviate the girls concerns somewhat. 'How about we start over? I'm Dawn.' She said offering the girl her hand.  
Lana wasn't happy. She didn't want to start over. She wanted the girl she married back. 'It's kind of late to start over I mean we did have the post marital sex and everything.' She said biting her lip.

'That's great I lose my virginity and I can't even remember it.' Dawn fumed ever more determined to get back at Kenny.

'Wait you never told me that you were a virgin.' Lana was surprised that Dawn had been so willing the night before knowing that she had never had sex.  
'I'm not surprised I mean you're absolutely gorgeous so I probably freaked and assumed that you had already done it and would probably make fun of me for being all pure and everything.' Dawn wasn't sure why she felt so nervous around the girl.

'Oh honey.' Lana enveloped the other woman in her arms. 'I would never make fun of you. Trust me I wish I could have given you the same wonderful gift that you gave to me.' Lana stroked her wife's hair and kissed the lobe of her ear. 'I love you Dawn, I know that I will always love you more than anything in the world.'

'I know that I must feel the same way.' Dawn said. She did and she knew it. 'I just wish I could remember.' Dawn broke down and cried. She felt more lost than she had when both her mom and her sister had died because what her soul longed for was right in front of her.

Lana kissed her forehead and managed to half carry Dawn back to the bed room. Laying her wife down she curled up with her in bed and let her cry. Dawn cried for more than an hour but Lana didn't care. This is what you were supposed to do for your spouse. Care for them and take away all of the pain and suffering. The California girl fell asleep after a while and Lana just lay there stroking her back to the rhythmic pattern of her heart beat. there was no doubt in Lana's mind as she finally fell to sleep that she truly loved Dawn and warlocks be damned if anyone tried to hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter has been re-edited to eliminate some grammatical errors. Also this chapter uses a new timeline placing this somewhere after season 9.

Disclaimer: Warner owns Smallville and all DC characters. Joss owns Buffy.

Paris Anyone?

Morning came to the Summers flat stirring Dawn from her sleep. She felt warm wrapped in Lana's arms. The warmth was severed when she realized that no memories of the past few weeks were forthcoming. Dawn was determined to get payback from Kenny. Leaving her eyes open Dawn took in every detail of her wife's face. There was no doubt that she was indeed attracted to the sultry brunette. Of course with a face like that who wouldn't love her, human or otherwise.

Lana was aware of the attention she was receiving form Dawn. The thought that she was still attracted to her regardless of the memory loss made the entire obstacle less painful. Lana felt a kiss on her forehead as her wife got out of bed. She wasn't crazy about losing the contact but knew that she couldn't let her feel smothered. Opening her eyes she could smell grease beginning to fry in the kitchen. Dawn must have wanted to make up for the total lack of eating the day before. Getting herself out of bed Lana picked up the shirt she had been wearing the day before and slipped it back over her head before exiting the room.

Dawn had wanted to make up the whole plate breaking incident from the day before. The black skillet on the stove didn't look like it belonged in France but rather a country kitchen back in the states. The handle of the wrought iron pan had the name Nell etched into it. Dawn assumed that it must have been Lana's grandmother. A friend of hers in LA never stopped talking about small town life. Apparently unbeknownst to Dawn the most important thing in a country kitchen is a well seasoned and preferably century old skillet. Taking a page out of Winifred's book Dawn put the metal spatula away opting to pick the sausage out with the heal of her thumb and the back of a fork.

'Good for you. If that skillet had been scratched you would have found yourself divorced.' Lana said from the door. Dawn turned around after turning off the fire and gave the slightly shorter brunette a smile.

'I have a friend from Texas and she used to go on and on about her granny's skillet and how important it was to cooking.' She confessed setting the plate on the table where Lana had sat down.

'Smart girl.' Her wife said reaching across the small circular table to kiss the tip of her nose. Dawn couldn't help but giggle. The kiss was so electrifying yet so simple and sweet. Lana smiled briefly before turning grim. 'We need to figure all of this out soon.'

Lana hated bursting Dawn's bubble but they both had to return to the real world. 'I need to be at an Isis Foundation office in Metropolis next week for a board meeting.' She knew she needed to be at that meeting but she was hoping Dawn would give her an excuse to avoid the city of tomorrow.

Dawn nodded her head slowly. 'That's OK, I haven't registered for fall at Berkeley yet so we could go back to Smallville if you want and see how things work out.'

'You'd be willing to do that? Just drop your internship and move to Kansas.' Lana didn't want Dawn to give up her dreams just because they were married.

'Are you kidding me I'm not letting you out of my sight.' She replied taking Lana's unoccupied hand in hers. Berkeley could kiss her skinny white patooky. 'I won't lie and tell you that everything is hunky-dory but we are married which would imply a certain bit of selflessness is required.' Dawn squeezed her hand before heading into the bedroom.

Lana abandoned her sausage to follow her fellow brunette. When she entered the room she saw Dawn throwing everything from the dresser and desk into two suitcases. 'Dawnie what are you doing?'

'We'll since we have less than a week before your meeting which means we have to get all of the uncomfortable in-law meetage out of the way.' Dawn explained as she threw a pair of tan shorts and a pink sleeveless button-up to Lana before closing both cases. 'I can get us on a flight out of Heathrow tonight so that leaves enough time to go to London and explain to my boss at the British Museum that I am taking a sabbatical.'

'You work at the British Museum?' Lana was flabbergasted. No wonder Dawn seemed to know so much about history.

'Officially I am an antiquities expert but do you remember the bit of magic I did yesterday?' Dawn asked and waited for the nod of ascent before continuing. 'I work for a special branch of the museum that focuses on the monitoring, classification and controlling of supernatural events and creatures across the globe.'

'I don't remember anyone like that coming to Smallville.' Lana said thinking that the meteor related events would certainly have fallen under that distinction.

Dawn sighed wondering if she could get away with being less than truthful with her wife. 'You have to promise that you won't tell anybody about this okay?'

'Of course, I would never tell anyone something that could hurt your job.' Lana said rubbing the other girl's upper arms.

'We on the Watcher's Council have no say in any events concerning the people of Krypton.' Dawn was sure that she was breaking at least a dozen rules but knew that she had to be honest with Lana.

'Krypton?' Lana questioned. Her features suddenly became fearful. Could Dawn know about her past?

'Krypton is the name of a distant planet. For decades there has been a standing peace treaty between Earth and Krypton. They were dying and needed to send the last bit of their home world to earth so that their culture and legacy would live on.' Dawn purposefully left out the bit about Krypton's last son.

'That's why Smallville got hit, why my parents died?' Lana had dropped the cloths she was holding as tears streamed down her face. She had never known that people on earth knew that Clark was coming in the shower.

Taking Lana in her arms Dawn tried to soothe her nerves as much as possible. 'I am so sorry sweetie.' Great way to start a relationship, Dawn thought sarcastically to herself.

'I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset that for all these years I didn't know the truth.' Lana said as her eyes began to dry. 'I can't forgive those people though, no matter what their intentions might have been. They had no right to throw away the lives of my parents.'

It took three hours before Dawn and Lana left the flat. Dawn had promised that she would never hide anything about her job from Lana. The admission had gone a long way in helping Lana deal. They reached the British Museum just two hours shy of their flight. After leaving directions to have the contents of her office shipped to Smallville Dawn led Lana into the curator's office.

The man sitting behind the desk had receding grey hair and wire rimmed spectacles which he was currently wiping clean. 'Hello, I received your message just a bit ago.' He said sitting down in his overstuffed desk chair. 'I understand what you are going through Dawn and I commend you on your determination to stick it through.' He said and to Lana's astonishment he sounded completely sincere. 'Ever since we inherited the former Council's mistakes I have wanted to place an agent near Metropolis. Your marriage to Miss Lang here will give you the perfect reason to protect that area.'

'Sounds like you're using our relationship to get what you want.' Lana said half hiding a sneer.

'On the contrary Mrs Summers, I believe that your relationship is the catalyst to making a presence in Kansas possible. You see before I took over, the Council believed that the only way to fight the darkness in this world was to separate yourself from emotional attachments. However your love for Dawn will be the anchor that keeps her from losing herself.' He said while still cleaning his glasses. He was praising their relationship not belittling it a gesture that amazed Lana immensely.

'I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions.' Lana said ashamed that she had thought ill of the man. 'So you say that you guys aren't the same people that signed the treaty with Krypton.' She knew she had promised Dawn that she would keep the knowledge secret but felt like they needed to be honest with this man.

'That is correct. I left the council years ago for various reasons chief among them the fact that we cannot separate ourselves from humanity.' Putting the glasses on his face the man stood and handed Lana a manila envelope. 'In there are a set of passports and credit cards. To keep suspicion away from the council Dawn cannot go Kansas using her real name. For that purpose she will be posing as the cousin of a friend of mine named Martha Kent.'

'You know Senator Kent?' Lana exclaimed.

'We met at university. She was at Oxford for a semester studying the parliamentary system.' The British man said smirking at the memory. 'I have always tried to keep in contact with her.'

Dawn opened the folder and read the dossier. 'Naomi Clark?'

'Clark is Martha's maiden name.' Lana explained.

'Oh okay, I guess that works but I can't promise I won't try to get Martha to call me Dawn.' The brunette said pocketing the new passport and a white envelope full of American currency.

'It was only meant as a precaution.' The curator said as he led the two out of the building. 'I wish you both the best of luck.'

'You too G-man.' Dawn said hugging him goodbye. Both women hopped on a Tube to Heathrow just in time to get through security before their plane was boarded. The flight to Kansas was sure to be a long one and Lana planned on taking full advantage of the time to get to know her wife better. Her plan was to know Dawn well enough that even Clark Kent could find no problem in their marriage. At least that was her hope.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this is so short. Wasn't originally my story.

Disclaimer: Warner owns Smallville and DC. Joss owns Buffy

Paris Anyone?

Dawn hated flying. No matter how many times she got onto a plane she could not help but worry that something would go wrong. There was only one thing keeping her from a break down and that was the brunette sitting next to her. Lana really was a godsend. Her mere presence calmed Dawn to her core. Dawn took Lana's hand in her own and smiled at her wife. The idea of being married was scary. She felt sorry for Lana; the equestrian had all of these wonderful memories of them together, how they met, how they fell in love. Dawn had nothing but a headache and a gold ring. Dawn was not sure how they had managed to get around the gay marriage thing but that was not a big deal. Dawn was more concerned about how Lana's family and friends were going to take the news. Especially this Clark person she kept hearing about.

Lana closed her eyes as they flew over the Atlantic. Dawn had finally started relaxing when they touched and Lana was taking great pleasure in the feel of her hand. She had called Martha from the plane to tell her when they were arriving. During the conversation with the senator, Lana had mentioned that she was married but failed to tell Mrs. Kent that she was married to another woman. The look on Clark's face was going to be priceless.

Sitting up Lana checked the camera she held in her carry-on bag. No force on earth would stop her from taking a picture of Clark's expression. Dawn had yet to speak a single word since they had taken off. She could see Dawn's face scrunch every time she looked out the window.

'Honey why are you so tense?' She asked squeezing her hand.

Dawn grimaced as she looked at Lana's face. 'I have a fear of heights.'

'Don't worry, Dawnie.' Lana cooed as she stroked the other girl's hair. 'We'll be landing in a few minutes.'

Dawn and Lana exited the British Air 757 into a packed concourse.

The newlyweds proudly held each other's hand as they left the plane.

Both women carried only a carry-on bag so they bypassed baggage claim and made their way to the passenger reception area, just as Lana expected Clark had accompanied Martha to the airport.

Judging by the grin on Clark's face Lana guessed that Martha had not told him about the marriage.

Lana jumped up and waved at the trio.

'Hey Clark.' She said once they were closer.

'Lana!' Clark exclaimed enveloping her in a bear sized hug. When he pulled away she could see a slight shade of green passing over Clark's face. 'So who is this?' The farm boy asked taking a step back from his former flame. The relief could be seen on his face now that he was more than a foot away from her.

'This is Dawn.' Lana said. 'Dawn this is Clark and Martha.'

'I thought you said you were bringing your husband?' Martha asked.

'Yeah I was looking forward to meeting this guy.' Clark said with a mischievous grin.

'Guys Dawn is my wife.' She said sweetly.

FLASH!

'What was that for?' Clark asked blinking away the strobe flash.

'Sorry Lana wanted a picture of your reaction.' Dawn said brandishing the disposable camera.

Lana laughed at the bemused look on her friends faces.

'Come on we'll explain when we get home.' Lana said leading them outside.

It was going to be an interesting weekend Lana was sure.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is really short and I'm not really happy with it but I didn't start this story I'm just stuck with the plot bunnies that want to finish it.

Disclaimer: Warner owns Smallville and DC. Joss owns Buffy

Paris Anyone?

'So you say you met in Paris.' Clark said taking a large gulp of coffee.

Martha had taken Dawn and Lana back to the Kent farm and they all sat around the kitchen table, drinking tea and coffee respectfully.

Dawn nodded her head. 'Yep, I was in Paris on a business trip when we bumped into each other on the train.'

'What kind of work exactly?' Martha asked refilling Dawn's tea.

'I'm a rare antiquities broker for the British Museum.' She said taking a sip of earl grey.

'How old are you?' Clark asked suspiciously. Surly one couldn't obtain a position like that very easily.

'Twenty three' she said honestly.

'Twenty three?' Clark muttered. 'Are you even out of college?'

'I'm still working on that.' She said honestly. Looking at Clark she could see tinges of green around his collar. Was he sick?

'How?' Clark asked tentatively. 'Seems like a prestigious job for someone without a degree.'

'Well the curator of the museum owed me a favour.' She replied with a soft giggle.

'Dawn just agreed to move to Kansas with me.' Lana smiled.

Clark looked at her with uncertainty. 'What about school and your job?'

'I'm kind of thinking about setting up shop here in Metropolis.' She responded noticing the wince from her wife.

Martha looked worried. 'How will you two get buy?' She asked not sure where either girl was financially.

'Well I still own the Isis Foundation which is funded by Queen Industries. Plus I have the money from Lex's will.' Lana assured her.

'I'd say we're secure.' Dawn said as she and Lana giggled.

Looking at the mirth in both girls' eyes Clark wondered if there was more to it than that. He chose to let it go. He trusted Lana knew what she was doing.

Dawn noticed Clark's hands shaking as he gripped the kitchen table. 'Are you ok?'

Clark could feel the radiation rolling off Lana. It was becoming too much. 'I think I need some air.' He said slowly beginning to stand.

Things happened so fast that Dawn almost did not see it. One moment Clark's eyes became glassy and the next Martha's chair shattered under his weight as he stumbled back. He hit the wall causing a dent in the dry wall. Clark seemed to lose all bodily function as his eyes burst with flames catching the table on fire.

Dawn grabbed Lana and leapt back before the fire could reach them. Pulling a pistol crossbow from her handbag Dawn trained the bolt at Clark's head. 'These arrow heads are made from enchanted silver so I wouldn't try anything Kal-El.'

'You know who I am?' Clark said as his eyes travelled to Lana.

'Dawn works for an organization that helped fight off the wraith.' Lana said holding her ground.

'I lost a lot of good solders trying to deal with your problem.' Dawn said her eyes becoming hard. 'So many girls have lost their lives because you weren't ready.'

'Girl's?' Clark questioned.

'The first was a young girl Jor-El used to impersonate your cousin.' The Key said not lowering her weapon. 'When you still didn't step up it was left to us to clean up Zod's mess.'

'I never asked you to do that.' Clark breathed.

'It was either, we do it ourselves or the wraith would tear up the countryside. You certainly were not helping. God we had to wake up your real cousin just so you could take out a bizzaro demon.' Dawn nearly screamed.

'Are you saying you could have beaten him?' Clark scoffed not believing her for a second.

'Do not go there Clark.' Lana warned but it was too late.

Dawn's eyes flashed green and Clark felt a strange pull before fading to darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The last few chapters this included took a huge overhaul to fit into my new timeline. But they don't feel right to me. Unfortunately I can't do anything about that cause the plot for these first five chapters wasn't written by me. From chapter six on I hope it will get batter.

Disclaimer: Warner owns Smallville and DC. Joss owns Buffy

Paris Anyone?

'Stop!'

'Dawnie stop!'

'DAWN!'

In a flash of green, the world settled back into place. Dawn Summers looked at her hands in astonishment. What had she done? Why had she acted so rashly?

Dawn could not see the farmhouse she stood in, what she saw was the desolate remains of a Scottish castle. Bodies strewn in complete disorder marking the carnage witnessed there. The Kandorians had torn through the slayers effortlessly. Not a single girl had stood a chance against them. The only living soul amongst the ruin was the Key. She alone witnessed the awesome presence of Lord Zod and his army. She could not die with her slayers, the innocent girls that she cared for. No, death would have been far too easy. The fates had decided long ago to curse her with the pain of watching the world go by without her.

The grizzly image of a flayed red headed slayer slipped from her vision to be replaced with the living form of her wife. The brunette was terrified, fear and desperation written into the features of her face.

'Dawn, what did you do?' The brunette asked. It took a moment before Dawn registered what she was saying.

'He's in limbo.' Dawn could hardly speak. No one said a word; the three women simply looked at the ash of the table.

'Since when did you start carrying a crossbow?' Lana finally asked.

'I always carry one.' She replied her gaze still affixed to the spot where Clark Kent Lay in a heap. 'I don't know if I can bring him back.'

'You two were arguing about those people from Kandor.' Martha Kent said calmly trying to keep from becoming hysterical.

'And I sent him the Kryptonian afterlife.' The Key said meekly. 'I can't stand Kryptonians.'

'I can't either sometimes.' Martha said with a weary smile. 'I have only ever loved one person from that planet.'

'I think you'd like Kara.' Dawn smirked, thinking about the blonde alien. 'She is the only Kryptonian I have ever trusted.'

'Why is that?' Martha asked trying to learn more about this strange girl and why she seemed so lost.

'She hates what her people have done.' Dawn said with a forced laugh. 'She seeks atonement for actions beyond her control.'

Several hours passed and Martha Kent stood in the door of her kitchen watching a too thin girl build a table. Dawn had insisted that she replace the table. Martha saw a familiar determination in the Brunette's eyes and decided against arguing. Nothing she could say would have swayed the girl anyway. They had moved Clark upstairs to his bed.

The dead weight was almost too much for Dawn and Martha to handle by themselves. It hadn't taken long for her to find spare wood and tools. Martha couldn't help but smile at the young girl's knack for carpentry. There were many layers to this girl and none of them came away without a fight. Dawn sat up on the top of the table to test its supports. Feeling satisfied she hopped down and began taking measurements for the detailing.

'When did you learn so much about carpentry?' Martha asked. 'You look like a natural.'

'My uncle is a carpenter.' She replied with a bubbly smile on her face.

Dawn had shed her blouse and sat crossed legged on the floor in a simple tank top as she sketched out the trim. Martha had at first glance believed Dawn to be a flighty Californian. The girl that sat in front of her however looked more at home in a country farm house than her son Clark.

The young woman sat down her pencil and squealed for joy that the outline was done. The Senator was shocked at how gorgeous and detailed the drawing was. Dawn picked up a small chisel and began cutting the wood. The work was painstaking and Martha was yet again impressed by the patience and skill. After Dawn had finished the detail work the three women sat in the living room of the Kent farm.

'You still haven't explained to me why you are carrying the crossbow.' Lana said giving her wife a pointed look.

Dawn lowered her head. Lana knew she worked with the supernatural but was obviously not clear on the nature of that work. 'It's for demons, the bolts are blessed.'

Lana had to think about this before responding.

Martha was confused as to what she meant. 'Demons?'

'It's what I do for a living.' Dawn said not wanted to lead Martha on. 'I train girls to fight the underworld.'

'I don't understand.' Martha said looking at the honest expressions on both girls' faces. 'Lana?'

Lana smiled at the older woman. 'It's okay Mrs Kent. I used to be a Kryptonian witch remember?' At the comment Dawn's hand went to the small of Lana's back were the sign of El was barely visible. Even though the two other women were sitting across from her Martha understood what had previously adorned Lana Lang-Summers' back.

'I'm hoping Dawn can help me. She is much more experienced with magic.'

'Magic, I thought what you could do was Kryptonian?' Martha stated honestly baffled at the concept of magic.

'Kryptonians get their power from the sun god Rao.' Dawn explained. 'Because their abilities are god specific they are prone to certain weaknesses against more standard earth magic.'

Martha's head began to slowly nod. 'Which is why Clark was powerless against you?'

'Not quite.' Dawn said screwing up her face wondering how she was going to convince Martha of the truth. 'Clark would be powerless against Lana's magic because it is both Earth based and Kryptonian. I am slightly different.'

'I know I've been asking a lot of questions but would you mind telling me why you are different.' Martha asked gently seeing the look of worry on the younger girl.

'Like Rao I am a Primordium god.' Dawn watched as Martha's facial expression went from confusion to disbelief.

'How is that possible?' Martha said not sure what to think. 'There is only one god.'

'There is only one big G god but there are hundreds of little g gods.' Dawn explained. By the look Martha was giving her Dawn could tell that the information wasn't being processed. 'It would take too long for me to explain it all. Suffice it to say that I used to be on a higher plane of existence than I am now.'

'Are there others like you?' Martha asked deciding it was better to not get worked up about the situation.

Dawn chuckled at the response, which did not help Martha's confusion. 'Most of the Primordium are dead physically and only their souls exist. There are a few of the old gods that have taken human bodies in order to live on this plane of existence. In human form we aren't as powerful as we were. The chance at life is more precious to us than seeking power. At the end of the old age Krypton's god Rao became a Kryptonian baby in order to escape death. As he grew older Rao became a leader on his planet and founded the ruling house of El. The Host, who are agents of the big guy, found out Rao's ploy and offered him a choice. His bloodline could continue on Krypton but only if he died. Rao had the gift of foresight and knew that his sons would be great men. Deciding that the future of his house was too great a loss Rao gave himself up and joined the other Primordium in death.'

Martha was too overcome with the revelation to realise that Dawn had never answered her question. 'Clark'

Dawn nodded her head in response to the Senator's unanswered question. 'Kal-El is the direct descendent of Rao.'

Martha stood up and walked into the kitchen without saying a word. Dawn and Lana followed her hoping that the woman didn't make any outbursts. For the rest of the day Martha didn't talk and the Summers women left her be. Walking across the street to the Lang home both girls hoped that Martha would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello all, I'm sorry this took so long to update. I originally posted this as a favour to my roommate who stopped posting stories to . Eventually my muse decided that she wanted me to get back into this story. So I totally re-plotted this entire story. I have today posted not only this update by updated chapters for each of the previous five. I kept the same basic plot of each chapter to keep from having to do a full rewrite. What I have done is updated the time line so that each chapter leads the reader to believe that this story is taking place after season nine. So if you haven't read this story before or have read this before and are trying to re commit to it please go back and start over form the beginning. Please review!

Disclaimer: Joss owns all things Buffy. Warner owns Smallville and DC. If I owned them then Dawn and Lana would be married. But obviously I don't.

Paris Anyone?

The Lang home was not at all what Dawn expected. The quaint yellow farm house seemed like a contradiction to her Parisian wife. Everything about the house represented a life that no longer fit who Lana was. It was passed sunrise and Dawn found herself wandering the farm house looking at outdated pictures of her wife as a teenager. The woman who laid in bed one floor above her was in her mid twenties and had seen much more of the world since. The pictures lining the mantle and walls seemed a dim reflection of the passionate woman she became. Smiling the brunette walked into the kitchen and began making crepes.

She noticed, as she looked for a skillet that there was a large open space on the wall where the pots and pans hung. This must have been where Lana's large cast iron skillet was meant to hang. Instead, it sat alone on an empty stove top in a small Parisian flat. Dawn wondered if Lana meant to stay here or return to Paris.

The scent of fluffy crepes filled with nutella wafted up the stairs bringing down with it the still sleepy form of Lana Lang. Dawn sat the plate of crepes down on the kitchen table just as Lana entered. The shorter girl could not help but laugh as her wife plodded into the kitchen half dressed. Lana sat down heavily, picked up a crepe, and stuffed the pastry into her mouth ignoring the plate and fork in front of her. Dawn sat down next to her wife and simply watched as each bite brought her out of sleep. Once the pastry had been sufficiently inhaled, the taller brunette sat back and looked at her companion for the first time that morning.

Grinning Lana reached her right hand across the corner of the table and took Dawn's hand in hers. 'Good morning sweetie.' She said squeezing the other girl's hand. 'What are we doing today?'

Lana picked up another crepe one handed and continued eating. Dawn couldn't help but stare at how sensual her wife looked eating the thin pastry. 'Well I need to see if I can bring Clark back. Then we should probably decide whether you want to stay here in Smallville.' Dawn said picking up a crepe. Unlike her wife Dawn placed the crepe on her plate and used the hand not entwined with Lana's to cut the pastry with a fork. 'I know you own a place in Metropolis so we could move there while we're in the states.'

Dawn arched her eyebrow waiting for her wife to answer. Lana stared down at the last bite of her crepe. Placing the final piece in her mouth Lana swallowed before turning her attention to the girl next to her. 'Don't you own any property in the US?' She asked not thrilled with the prospect of going back to Metropolis. She still wasn't sure what to do around Clark. How would her return to Metropolis affect the Blur?

Looking her wife over carefully Dawn wondered what was wrong with living in Metropolis. 'The only property I own in America is a house in Gotham.' Dawn put down her fork and began tracing patterns on the back of Lana's hand. 'I need to meet with a contact in Metropolis anyway so it would be easier if we stayed in Kansas.' A shadow passed over Lana's face and Dawn spoke up before her wife could interject. 'You're going to suggest that we stay here.' Dawn said. It was a statement not a question and Lana could see the concern written on the other girls face. 'You were born to live in the city. Why don't you want to be in Metropolis?'

Lana hung her head. There were lots of things that she had neglected to tell her wife since the memory loss. It seemed like her lover was never going to get those memories back. She wasn't sure she could take the emotional stress it would cause to go through the whole Prometheus talk again. Finally deciding that her wife was trying to be as honest as she could about her own past Lana decided that she had to come clean. Lifting her head so that she was looking Dawn in the eye she steeled herself to make it through the story. 'I can't be around Clark for long periods of time.' She said seeing the confusion clearly in her wife's eyes. 'A year ago I injected my body with Kryptonian DNA.' Dawn's eyes furrowed deeper as Lana continued 'The radiation from green Kryptonite combined with the alien DNA gave me abilities like those of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun.'

Dawn let go of her hand and stood walking over to the kitchen window. Starring out passed the front yard to the red mailbox on the other side of the road reading KENT. Dawn turned to Lana understanding her reluctance. At the same time she could not fathom why she would do something as fool hardy as inject herself with Kryptonian DNA. Why would sweet innocent Lana need that kind of power? 'You must have had a rough life as a Luthor to want to be like them.' She said not sure what else to do. 'So what does this have to do with living in Metropolis?'

Lana stood walking the short distance to the window. Taking up both of her wife's hands she looked into her eyes trying hard to dispel any doubt that existed within them. 'I give off green K radiation. If I were to stay around Clark he'd slowly start to lose his powers.' She saw understanding in the shorter brunette's eyes and signed in relief. 'The green K is starting to lessen as my body accepts its new DNA. I don't know if it will ever go away completely.'

Dawn's eyes lightened significantly but doubt still coloured them. 'If you're like a Kryptonian then why haven't I ever seen you use your powers?'

Lana laughed softly as relief spread through her body. At least she wasn't mad at her. 'I have, I told you before you lost your memories.' Lana reached for Dawn's cheek with one hand stroking the smooth skin with her thumb.

Dawn groaned loudly rolling her eyes. 'Stupid thrice-wise' She muttered. Leaning into the touch of Lana's hand Dawn closed her eyes. Memory loss or not she knew she was in love with her wife and nothing changed that. 'I love you.' She said quietly letting the feel of Lana's menstruations lull her into a trance.

Lana couldn't help the goofy grin that supplanted her fears. 'I love you too.' She said firmly leaving no room for doubt. Seeing her wife this content made up her mind. 'We'll move to the city.'

Opening her eyes Dawn saw the smile on her wife's face and grinned in satisfaction. 'I'm glad you feel that way.' She said bringing her hand up to cover the one on her face. 'You can't hide who you are. You shouldn't hide what you are.'

Looking back at Dawn confused Lana wondered what she meant. 'But what if my nature keeps Clark from saving people?'

'Then he won't be the only person in the city who can run faster than sound.' Her wife replied stroking the back of her hand.

Lana laughed happy that she had a mate who made all of the crazy in her life feel normal. 'Why run when I can fly.' She retorted raising her eyebrow mischievously.


End file.
